2013.07.28 - Student-Teacher Conference
Another day of classes at the Academy of Tomorrow, and the history class has just wrapped up for the day. Students are starting to file out, packing books away and picking up bags. One of the students, though, is still seated--a young boy, small and thin, with long blonde hair in a ponytail. As class ended, he pulled a big book out of his bookbag instead of putting things away--a large, 19th century educational atlas that looks to be in fairly poor condition. He has it flipped open to a map of the region the history lesson was discussing today, and is staring down at the page silently. Carter Hall raises a brow for a moment at the one student that remained behind. Not a bad eyebrow raise just a curious one. "Are you alright?" Carter asks cursing himself for forgetting the students name. Looking at the student with brown eyes Carter waits for an answer. He doesn't push or prod, for all he knew the student has a problem with another student and is taking the path of nonviolent resistance by waiting. Leaning back in his chair dressed in olive color cargo pants, a red button up work shirt and a vest that matches the pants he waits for the student to divulge more. It's Carter's alloted break time and so he would wait until the student gives an answer. The boy looks up from his studies, and watches Carter silently for a few moments before he replies. "Query: Are you alright? Answer: This one has not sustained damage. This one is in acceptable condition. This one's energy reserves are at acceptable levels." The boy's speech is slow, even, and nearly monotone, and his movements are calm and slow as well. The teacher's question answered, he returns his attention to the antique atlas. Nodding a little figuring out a few things. It is easy to surmise this guy is a robot, or more machine than man thanks to the movements and speach. Carter is not the average professor, and Emma warned him there were some students that may be labelled: "Strange." Smiling Carter asks, "If you are okay then why are you staying behind? And your name is?" "Query: If you are okay why are you staying behind? Answer: This one was reviewing locations discussed during session designated 'history class'. This one has not had need to review locations in detail outside city designated 'New York City' before this time." 157 closes the old atlas up again, and starts to heft it into the bag...but ends up overbalancing and dropping the poor thing, which thuds nicely to the ground. So it looks like the poor old book has been a victim of a large number of klutz attacks. The kid doesn't even go to pick it up yet. "Query: And your name is? Answer: Unit identification Yeweseisisel. Current language usage: English. English translation: One-Hundred and Fifty-Seven. This one will also respond to variants. Examples: One-Hundred Fifty Seven. One-Five-Seven. Hundred-Fifty-Seven. This one will also respond to identifications 'kid', 'kiddo', 'young man', 'sweetie', and 'hun'." This is most certainly new to Carter. Not only is teaching new but there's probably not an "Idiots Guide for Teachers with Robot Students." Looking at the battered Atlas then back to 157 the teacher taps his chin for a moment in thought. "Ever thought of a new name before?" he asks. A name is in his head if the unit wants it. When this conversation is done Carter would have a long talk with the Head Mistress about any other surprises that may hide behind these walls. "Query: Ever thought of a new name before?" 157 parrots, without the slightest change in expression. "Answer: Negative. However, this one will respond to whatever name subject designated 'Dr. Hall' requires." He slowly gets out of his seat, kneeling by the poor, battered old book and lifting it with both hands to hold it to himself. He looks up at Carter. "Information required: Is there a problem with this one's current identifications?" How to address this question is the kicker. Gepetto had an easier time telling Pinochio that he wasn't a real boy, now that 157 is asking this question Carter feels the pit of his stomach churn. What if 157 denies his existence? What if 157 embraces it and goes all Bender on the school with a "Kill All Humans" motiff? What if the news breaks 157 somehow? All of the questions and possiblities run through Carter's head before eh finally settles on, "Didn't you ever want a name like everyone else has? A name that consists more than just three numbers?" Way to go Carter, nothing like peer pressure to scar a child...even a mechanical one. "Query: Didn't you ever want a name like everyone else has? A name that consists of more than just three numbers?" the boy repeats. He puts the book away in his bookbag. "Answer: Negative. Notification: It is not necessary for this one to 'want'." He gets back into his seat, and looks up at Carter. Well, if the discussion is bothering him, there's no sign of it yet--he's just as expressionless as he was all throughout class. Okay that is weird but Carter doesn't show that he's unnerved by it. Still, Carter will press on, "Why don't you want?" Everyone wants something no matter who or what age. Yet this one is claiming not wot want and that disturbs Carter because it just isn't human. Another question will folow, "Do you like the Atlas you have? Why or why not?" it's the only ground Carter can stand on at the moment. 157 sits as though he's still in a lesson, nice and straight and proper, the very picture of a good student. "Query: Why don't you want? Answer: This one is not required to want. This one is required to follow orders of recognized superiors and mission parameters." He looks down at his bookbag as the second question is asked. "Query: Do you like the Atlas you have? Why or why not? Answer:..." There's actually a pause in response to that. "...It is not necessary for this one to 'like'. It is not necessary for this one to 'dislike'. This one carries the atlas. Atlas is information resource." "Hmmm," Carter audible thinks while rubbing his chin. "Can you show me the Atlas?" When it is presented Carter asks, "Can I have it?" If 157 gives it Carter will take the book, look over it then hold it over the trash can. "So it matteres not if I were to drop your book into the trash can? You don't want it nor do you like it, according to your own words." Hopefully this will push 157 buttons enough to illicit some non logical response. Even the smallest little reaction would be a blessing in Carter's eyes. 157 is nothing if not accommodating, apparently. He retrieves the atlas again, hefting it with difficulty, and lets Carter take it. As Carter holds it over the trash can, he watches silently at first, but finally speaks. "Query: So it matters not if I were to drop your book into the trash can? Answer: Atlas is information resource. Information resources should not be discarded until they have no further use." No emotional reaction, and it's couched in logical terms...but at the same time, there /are/ more current atlases in the library, so maybe it isn't an entirely logical reaction. "Notification: If subject 'Dr. Hall' drops atlas into trash can, this one may retrieve atlas. Unlikely that atlas will suffer significant damage in process." Any more significant than the poor thing already has, anyway. Hope flees Carter at the response. Apparently all 157 is, and may forever be, is a robot. "Why are you at the school 157? And I think you should call yourself Alan. A combination of at 'Atlas' and the word 'Seven' when said out loud. That is just my opinion though," he wonders how the student would take a straight up opinion. Every comment by 157 hinged on an answer. Maybe getting the individual to talk about an opinion would change things? It's a gamble and it probably wouldn't work, but maybe Carter still has some hope left. "Query: Why are you at the school, 157? Answer: This one was invited to attend by subject designated 'Ms. Frost.'" 157 is still seated, but he is keeping his eyes on the atlas. "Statement: I think you should call yourself Alan. Understood. This one will add 'Alan' to recognized identifications." A pause. "Notification: 'Alan' is not an accurate combination of sounds 'Atlas' and 'Seven'. 'Atlas' begins with sound 'at'. 'Alan' begins with sound 'al'." Smiling Carter retorts, "If you take the 'T' and the 'S' out then add the 'N' from 'Seven' you get 'Alan.'" Sounds complicated but Cater finds it to be quite simple. Maybe when Alan introduces himself from now on the eventual word around campus will be that 157 has a name, and eventually those three numbers will be a thing from the past. "Any other questions?" Carter asks unsure what else to do or say at the moment. Pride fills him as he may have changed this student's overall acceptance. Possibly...though it's equally likely that he'll just pin 'Alan' on to the increasingly lengthy list of identifiers he's got. But at least it's a start. "Understood," 157 says. "Query: Any other questions? Answer: Information required: Will subject 'Dr. Hall' throw atlas in the trash can?" A pause. "Information required: Is behavior of subject 'Dr. Hall' with regard to atlas example of school event 'bullying'?" "No. I would never toss a student's book in the trash," Carter walks back to 157 and hands back the book. The other question remains unanswered for a few moments before Carter says, "No." without elaborating. His actions are deplorable in the eyes of some but hopefully Miss Frost wouldn't see it that way. 157 takes the book back, carefully holding it in both arms and getting down from his chair, then tucking it back into his bookbag. "Understood." He closes the bookbag, and lifts it with effort, putting the straps over each shoulder. A long pause, as he looks up at Carter. "This one gathered much information in class today. This one will return to continue learning from subject 'Dr. Hall.'" With that, he heads for the door. No apparent emotions...but even if he wouldn't actually say something about it, one has to wonder why such a logic-driven kid carries around a big, heavy book like that when it gives him obvious trouble and isn't even current information. Probably too complicated for /him/ to analyze at this time, but maybe there is some kind of connection there, regardless. Category:Log